Ursine
| }} The ' ' are one of the dominant tribes in the Freljord. The worship the known as . Lore Champions of the Ursine Other Related Champions * once hunted with on sacred Ursine hunting grounds. * lost her sight to . * are in a temporary alliance with the Ursine. * can use the . Culture Mythos= Freljord's Old Gods "Gods do not need followers. Followers need gods."| }} Unlike a handful of other deities worshiped throughout Runeterra's different cultures, the Freljordian gods are physical real beings that manifest as spiritual animals and each were conceived from some transcendental force that bonds them together like siblings. However most of these divine spirits have faded into obscurity over the eons, as the Freljord has dissolved into warring factions and tribal splinters. Where some legends are still being shared, those stories have been misinterpreted far beyond any recollected truth and many times have fellow Freljordians engaged in brutal conflict over their religious conjecture, from drunken bar brawls to merciless wars. Now the only demi-gods to be remembered have been those few who still actively interact with their worshipers. Of them, only is known to actively influence their worshippers, but other Spirits that fall in this category are , , The Seal Sister and The Boar-God. ''"Glory to the Volibear, the Thousand-Pierced Beast. Give my people the resilience of your wilderness and the fury of your storm." * "Praise Ornn, the Firebringer. I ask for your wisdom, First Builder and Forgelord." * "Praise Anivia, the Frostbringer. Let us feel the coming of change. Grant us the freedom to travel in safety." * "Praise Kindred, the Two Hunters. Pray we see death's approach, so we may complete our labors and die with our eyes open." * "Bless us, Ildhaurg, Warden of Sacrifice. Protect my husband. Protect my people. If my death pleases you, let it sustain my tribe." | }} Government The Tribe The Ursine, or The Lost Ones, dwell in the north most parts of the Freljord. Entirely consisted of Spirit Walkers, the Ursine are human shapeshifters who serve the Great Spirit of the Bear known as . Volibears servants are entirely devoted to their masters will and cause. While some retain their human appearance, most permanently shapeshift into grotesque approximations of wild animals and other types of monsters. The tribe has existed for as long as humans settled the Freljord, ever feared and respected by the lands inhabitants. While humans and Iceborn alike have not been able to defeat this tribe, the Winter's Claw and have been able to form a temporary alliance with the Ursine to fight other larger tribes such as the Avarosan and Frostguard. Only a few beings are able to match Volibears might, such as the Great Spirit of the Ram known as . Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Freljord| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Making of Freljord Music League of Legends| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= 01FR047-full.png|Feral Mystic "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Freljord Silence for the Damned.jpg|Volibear "Silence for the Damned" Illustration (by Riot Employed Artists Wild Blue Studios) Lissandra The Dream Thief.jpg|Volibear "The Dream Thief" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Zoe Zhu) See also * Silence for the Damned * Warmother Category:Factions Category:Freljord Category:Volibear